Firefly
by Night-Weaver369
Summary: Nuada, the cold hearted elf that hates humans, but when fate steers him to Rowan, A human, will he succumb to his hate or will he follow his heart? NuadaOC, NuadaXOC, NuadaxOC, Nuada/OC, Nuada&OC UNDER RECONSTRUCTION, JUST TO IMPROVE
1. Chapter 1: The Girl in the Red Scarf

As she walked down the street, her red scarf blew in the winter breeze along with her dark brown hair; a jingling came from her coin earrings as she turned her head around quickly, looking as if she had heard something, dismissing it as paranoia, she continued to walk. Her pale skin took a rosy shade due to the cold wind, her silvery grey eyes practically glowed in the dimming light of the evening. Not too far off, on the roof of a nearby building, sat a hooded figure that seemed to watch the girl with intrigue. Underneath the cloak hood, was the face of none other than Nuada: prince of the elves, killer of man. With such a title, why would this person be following a human? Not even he knew, as another gust of wind blasted, it forced his hood back to show snow white hair and skin, black lips and vibrant gold eyes, strong facial features, a very handsome elf. Nuada pulled his hood up again, as he kept on watching the girl; he saw something in the background. Two men walked up behind her, he saw the glint of metal; a knife. They were about to harm her, something in the back of his mind nagged him, telling him to go save her, he wanted to fight against it, but he knew that if he didn't save her, his conscience would keep on nagging. So he swiftly jumped from window balcony to window balcony until he was at the ground. One of the men had already grabbed her and held a knife to her throat, but not before he killed off the other man, and held the bloody spear tip to his throat. "I suggest you let her go and move along, before you meet the same fate as your friend," the other man looked toward his fallen comrade. He smiled a manic smile, threw the girl down and tried to charge Nuada, but not before he felt the spear go through his chest. He looked down to his wound, and to his killers eyes, he saw how they differed from his, and breathed out, "Wh-what are you?" Nuada wrenched his spear from his chest. "Something you forgot long ago," Nuada spat, then looked to the girl, she was starting to stand up, and then looked up to her savior's gaze, and looked into his golden eyes, "Thanks." It was then that Nuada truly looked at the woman that he'd been trailing for a few minutes.

He saw that her almond shaped eyes were a startling shade of light grey, and that her facial features were statuesque with high cheek-bones, and full rosy lips, all sitting on very pale skin that was almost translucent. She had a curvy body, not plump, but not sickly, enough to make every man eye her, she also stood at decent height, not short, but not a giant either, and her strait brown locks cascaded down her shoulders. "Woman," he barked, she didn't jump, "What is your name?" he demanded, she still held his gaze, "Rowan." She replied, _'Such an interesting name for a human,'_ he thought, "What's yours, hero?" she asked,

"Nuada," he replied as well.

"Let me see you." She demanded, he then spat,

"How dare you try to order me, you insolent human," she recoiled from his anger,

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to see who I'm thanking," he looked at her as if she had two heads, _'Why a human act as such, they are all barbaric pigs!' _ He then removed his hood and came into the artificial lamp light, Rowan finally saw him, but did not shy away, quite the opposite really. She slowly came toward him,

"You remind me of a story," she breathed, as if in a dream,

"And what tale would that be, human," he stated coldly, she stopped,

"I have a name, **Nuada**, and it was a story that my Grandmother told me. About an elf prince that had an unstoppable hate for the humans, and begged his father to create an army so strong, nothing, let alone human, could defeat it. He stopped, eyes wide as he looked at this human, Rowan, "And what befell this prince?" he asked with sudden interest. "He still hated the humans, so he exiled himself forever," she finished. He smiled at her, "You are an interesting case, human-,"

"Rowan," she corrected.

"Rowan," he started, "I will be seeing you again," and then was embraced by the shadows as he walked back out of the light, Rowan tried to follow him, but saw no trace of him, she then cocked her head to the side,

"And he say's I'm interesting . Hmm, Prince Nuada..."she spoke, and then walked home without any incident. But in the shadows was the very elf she was thinking about the whole time, in return, he was thinking about her.

Once inside her apartment, she then went to her office/art room, by trade she was an artist and musician. Her walls were covered with drawings and pictures', sitting next to her desk was her guitar, and in a small black case was a flute, her best instrument. She had been playing it since she was in middle school, but she wasn't going to play it today, because right now, she was in the process of drawing her hero tonight. Hours passed by, and the pile of crumpled paper piled up in the waste basked, each containing a picture that she thought wasn't good enough to show how he really looked, none of the previous attempts had a life like feel, for it was from memory. If he was here, it would be a different story, since he wasn't, memory would have to make due. Rowan was sitting there for so long that she fell asleep at her desk, unbeknownst to Rowan; Nuada had been watching her the whole time. As soon as she fell asleep, he jumped to her balcony and into her room, the window was unlocked, so it was easy to come in. He didn't do anything, just sat there and wondered why his body told him to go to her.

Morning came and Nuada was still there as the morning came, and as she awoke, she stretched, and then turned to the window, only to see a figure she didn't know sitting on her window sill, she tried to jump out of her chair, but the chair didn't move as it was supposed to, so she and the chair fell back in a heap. Once she stopped, she looked to see that the figure was Nuada.

"Is this how you greet all of your guests?" he inquired,

"Guests don't usually come through my window." she quipped, he gave a small grin,

"Your banter is quite refreshing," she stopped from rubbing the back of her head and looked at him with wide eyes, he saw her, "Why are you looking at me that way?" She shook her head and smiled a bitter sweet smile,

"Nothing," she started, "I'm just wondering why I'm standing here alive, because clearly, you're the Prince Nuada from the story."

All emotion fell from his face as he charged her, his spear blade below her chin, "I could kill you," he seethed, "quite easily, but then I would never hear the end of it." her face assumed the look of confusion, but didn't press on. Nuada already seemed befuddled enough as it was.


	2. Chapter 2: We're off to See the Wizard

His hand rose to move a lock of hair behind her ear, she shuddered at the sudden brush of skin, her heart fluttered, but why? He wanted to kill her and all those like her, "I still don't understand, I know you hate humans," he put his hand on the side of her head on the wall, "I don't know myself, all I know is that when I'm around you," he put a hand to his chest, "this heart has hated for so long, hate is the only thing it knows." He exclaimed, her expression saddened, "Why do you hate the humans so much, there is no need for so much discontempt to stay for so long." She said, he looked at her with such fire in his eyes, "They took our land, forced us to hide in the shadows and forgot about us, then destroyed the land that the fought over for centuries!" he yelled, Rowan shrunk into the wall as far as she could for fear of decapitation from Nuada's spear, "My mother always said, two wrongs don't make a right, just another wrong." Rowan put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him, he then looked to the floor, only to see a crumpled up piece of paper, and picked it up, "Don't look at it!" But it was too late, he opened it to see himself, standing with his spear in a relaxed position, "You drew this?" he asked, shocked. "I'm sorry, it's kinda crappy, couldn't get the eyes right," he looked closer, and saw that his eyes had a almost dead look to them, "I was wondering, could you stay here and pose for me?" he looked back to her, "please?" He nodded slowly, agreeing, so she posed him as she wanted and began to sketch it. Today the sun hit him perfectly, so that when he turned toward Rowan, his eyes smoldered and his hair glowed.

I took about a half an hour to finish drawing him, it was finally up to par with what she liked, his eyes showed a certain gleam that only looking at could do and what no memory could contain. "You do know," Nuada started, "since you stole so much time from me, I must steal something in return." She looked at him curiously, "And what would equal it?," Rowan stated, Nuada came toward her, "Stand." He demanded, she complied, only to know what he was up to, he suddenly grasped her hand, interlacing their fingers, between their pressed palms lied something solid, "Think of this as a token of my thanks for the portrait," with that he grabbed the rough sketch, "can't have other mortals see me, otherwise, something very dear will be taken from you," and he vanished into the dying evening light.

The next evening rolled around, and Nuada sat atop the adjacent roof and watched Rowan. She was playing a instrument of hers, the guitar. Playing and singing until her fingers were sore with the strain. Soon, she gave a deep sigh and placed the instrument aside, her eyes gave a forlorn look, as if playing the instrument brought back a sad memory. Not long after, she went to bed, she soon got up, for it was the end of the weekend for her, and she had to get back to the real world and her job.

Fortunately for her, the job was:

-enjoyable

-had good pay

-challenging enough

-she and her boss were buds

As she walked the three blocks to where she worked as a graphic designer for her company, she thought back to Nuada, and all that went on through those two nights. So basically she almost ran out in the middle of traffic because of her daydreaming, thankfully the person next to her felt generous enough to pull her back in time so she didn't get hit by the eight-thirty bus. After thanking the person thoroughly, she made her way to work with a little more caution.

After sitting down at her desk and getting all her effects out, she began to work on her latest project. But an hour later she was to the side of her desk doodling on a piece of note paper, trying to draw images based off Nuada's world from what she's seen of his clothes and weapons. Another hour later, Rowan's boss came up to her desk, "Ro, I need you to crea-Ro?" but no response came from Rowan, she could see that she was very into whatever she was drawing, so she tried to grab her shoulder, but that just about made Rowan have a heart attack, "Geeze, Wanda, don't do that to me!" The boss, now known as Wanda started, "Well I wouldn't have to, but when it looks like one of my best employees looks like she's in a voo-doo trance, I gotta get her out of it!" Rowan laughed. Wanda was something else, for one, she was definitely no spring chicken, but she was thin and tall, she constantly wore colorful skirts and dresses, and the occasional pair of jeans, but even then, they were bold colors. She also had a tamed mane of silver hair that still had hints of red in there, and was always burning incense in her office and was almost never seen without a mug of tea in her hand so basically, the best boss ever. "What'cha drawing there?" Wanda asked as she peered over Rowan's shoulder to the note pad. "Nothing much, just some doodles, I haven't been able to concentrate." Wanda's eyebrows shot up into her hair, "What did you do this weekend," she gushed, thinking that Rowan was up to something, "Oh, God Wanda, you know I'm about as innocent as they come, what are you even thinking about." Wanda shrugged, "Ya never know, besides, you're alone here in the city, I have to take you under my wing." Rowan smiled, "And I'm glad to be under that wing, especially after my last job," she finished; Wanda shook her head in disgust. "Okay, since I can officially say that you are alright, I guess I'll let you get to work." Wanda waved bye to Rowan and vice versa.

After work, and after Rowan had everything squared away, she packed her bag and started to leave. Knowing she had to keep calm while in the workplace, she used that energy to power her legs forward as fast as she could. Within minutes, Rowan had made it one and a half blocks before she had to be stopped for a crosswalk, that didn't last long thankfully, and she made it to her apartment with little incident. Once inside her cozy abode, she began to wind down. She took her pumps off and got herself a glass of wine, while doing that, she turned on her favorite song for the time; You and Me by Lifehouse. Rowan then sat on her kitchen counter, slowly sipping her drink while singing the song.

Time passed quickly, and soon enough, the sun was gone and the moon was glowing in her iridescent pallor. She then heard a sudden '_shhh_' sound, she turned toward it only to see Nuada coming through her window. She jumped off her counter and walked over to Nuada, who was brushing off the snow from his shoulders He was a little frustrated, but Rowan made the first sound, "Hi," she said, he turned to her and nodded curtly. "Do you want anything to warm you up?" he looked at her confused, "like tea, hot chocolate, or coffee?" she added, "No," he stated, "I am fine." Trying to not accept a humans help as much as possible. "I needed to talk to you." he sputtered, she looked up to him from the mug she just put to her lips.

"About what?"

"What I'm about to do," he sighed, "isn't easy for me at all."

"_Oh God," _she thought, "_what now?"_

"No human has ever done this, ever."

_"What, what, WHAT!"_

"I'm going to take you to the Elven Palace."

* * *

I'M BACK! And I will update after this week, finals are going on and I just had to get this out before things got too hefty today. Comments are nice if their constructive, flames will be used to start a fire in my fireplace.


End file.
